


When The Night Closes In

by lilolilyrae



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: A mortal and an immortal... It can never end well, now can it?Drabble, don't expect anything longer!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	When The Night Closes In

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of finishing my so far 5k long geraskier getting together incubus! jaskier fic. Also wrote this instead of sleeping. Oops?  
> I just can't deal with the fact that Jaskier isn't canonly immortal!

_What do you do when everyone around you dies?_

That is what Geralt must think, isn't it.

But these are Jaskier's thoughts:

He's mortal- in love with an immortal- and it can never end well, can it?

Either he will grow old while Geralt doesn't and the other will grow tired of an aging man

Or they will stay together until death- his death- and Geralt will be left alone once more-

No, not an option.

What _is_ an option? 

Immortality,

for himself?

There are ways to achieve it, he knows-

Potions, dark magic, creatures...

Always a price to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> (The least obvious but most pressing of all:
> 
> Then he will be one of the ones left alone...)
> 
> If you liked it, let me know!
> 
> And if you're interested, you can also read [my other geraskier fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622311) that has Geralt and immortal! incubus! Jaskier getting together :D (8k, M)


End file.
